fantasivarldenjordenfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Imperial Japanese Navy
Imperial Japanese Navy eller också Japans Japanska Kejserliga flotta är en flotta som idag tillhör Japan och är östra Asiens största flotta med över 4500 krigsfartyg och ubåtar. Imperial Japanese Navy grundades år 1869 och började med tiden att snabbt växa och bli större. Flera av världens största slagskepp som Yamato, Fuso, Fuso V, Shinano och Musashi byggdes till Imperial Japanese Navy under 1930-talet och idag är den största av dem: Fuso V som har en längd på 5295 meter kvar i flottan och är fortfarande i tjänst. Imperial Japanese Navy är den näst största flottan i Asien med flest Hangarfartyg. Bara USA, Sovjetunionen och Stora Svenska Supermakten Sverige Unionen har ännu fler Hangarfartyg i tjänst i deras flottor. Kejserliga japanska flottan (IJN) (Kyūjitai: 大 日本 帝国 海军 Shinjitai: 大 日本 帝国 海军 Dai- Nippon Teikoku Kaigun (hjälp·info) eller 日本 海军 Nippon Kaigun) , bokstavligen Marinblå av imperiet av Greater Japan var marinblå av Empire of Japan från 1869 till 1947 , då den avvecklades efter Japans konstitutionella avsägelse av använda våld som ett sätt att lösa internationella tvister . Den Japan Maritime Self- Defense Force ( JMSDF ) bildades efter upplösningen av IJN .1 Den japanska flottan var den tredje största flottan i världen 1920 bakom Royal Navy och USA: s flotta.2 Det stöddes av Kejserliga japanska flottan Air Service för flygplan och airstrike drift från flottan. Det var den primära motståndaren till Allierade i Stillahavskriget. Ursprunget till den kejserliga japanska flottan kan spåras tillbaka till tidigt samspel med folk på Asiatiska kontinentenMed början i början av medeltida perioden och når en topp på aktivitet under den 16: e och 17-talen i en tid av kulturellt utbyte med Europeiska befogenheter under Age of Discovery. Efter två århundraden av stagnation under landets efterföljande avskildhet politik enligt Shoguns av Edoperioden, Japans marinblå var jämförelsevis bakåt när landet tvingades öppen handelshinder genom Amerikanska interventionen 1854. Detta ledde så småningom till Meijirestaurationen. Åtföljer re- ascendance av Kejsare kom en period av desperata modernisering och industrialisering. Flottans historia av framgångar, ibland mot mycket kraftfullare fiender som i Sino- japanska kriget och Rysk-japanska kriget, slutade i nästan total förintelse under den avslutande dagarna av Andra världskriget till stor del av USA: s flotta ( USN ). HISTORIA: Japan har en lång historia av militära samverkan med den asiatiska kontinenten , där transport av trupper mellan Korea och Japan , med början åtminstone i början av Kofun period i 3: e århundradet.3 Efter försök till Mongol invasionerna av Japan av Kubilai Khan i 1274 1281 , och japanska Wako blev mycket aktiv i plundring kusten av Kinesiska imperiet.4 Japan gjorde stora marina byggnad ansträngningar i 16th århundradet, under Stridande staternaNär feodala härskare slåss om herraväldet byggde stora kustnära flottor på flera hundra fartyg. Runt den tiden kan Japan har utvecklat en av de första ironclad örlogsfartyg, när Oda Nobunaga, ett Japanska Daimyo, hade sex järn - omfattas Oatakebune gjorde år 1576.5 I 1588, Toyotomi Hideyoshi utfärdade ett förbud mot Wako piratkopiering , pirater sedan blev vasaller Hideyoshi , och utgjordes av marina styrkan som används i Japans invasion av Korea.4 Japan byggde sin första stora oceangående örlogsfartyg i början av 17 -talet, efter kontakter med västerländska nationer under Nanban handel period. År 1613 , det Daimyo av Sendai, i samförstånd med Tokugawa Bakufu, Byggd Datum Maru, en 500 tons Galleon-typ fartyg som transporterade den japanska ambassaden i Hasekura Tsunenaga till Amerika, som sedan fortsatte till Europa.6 Från 1604 omkring 350 Red Seal fartyg, Vanligtvis beväpnade innehållande några västerländska tekniker , var också på uppdrag av Bakufu , främst för Sydostasien handeln.78 Avskildhet och västra studier Beginning år 1640 , för mer än 200 år Japan valde "sakoku" ( avskildhet ) , som förbjöd kontakter med väst utrotats, Kristendomen, och förbjöd byggandet av oceangående fartyg med risk för död.9 Kontakter bibehölls under den nederländska enklaven Dejima dock möjliggör överföringen av en enorm mängd kunskap anknytning till västra tekniska och vetenskapliga revolutionen. Denna studie av västerländska vetenskaper , som heter "rangaku" , också tillåtet Japan hålla sig uppdaterad inom områden som rör marina vetenskaper , såsom kartografi, optik eller mekaniska vetenskaper.10 Den fullständiga studien av Västra varvsindustrin tekniker återupptogs på 1840-talet under Late Tokugawa shogunatet (Bakumatsu).1112 Tidiga modernisering av Shogunal marinen 1853 och 1854, Amerikanska marinen Commodore Matthew Perry gjorde en kraftsamling med de nyaste ånga krigsfartyg i US Navy . Perry slutligen att öppnandet av landet till den internationella handeln genom 1854 Konventionen av Kanagawa. Detta följdes snart av 1858 "ojämlika" USA -Japan fördraget Amity and Commerce, Som tillät etableringar av utländska koncessioner, extraterritorialitet för utlänningar , och minimal importskatter för utländska varor.13 Så snart som Japan gått med på att öppna sig för utländskt inflytande , inledde Tokugawa shogunen regeringen en aktiv politik för assimilering av västerländska militära teknik. År 1855 , med holländska hjälp förvärvade shogunatet sin första ånga örlogsfartyg, Kankō Maru, Vilken används i utbildning och etablerade Nagasaki Naval Training Center.14 År 1857 , förvärvade sin första skruvdrift ånga örlogsfartyg, den Kanrin Maru, som snart använts för Japanska ambassaden till USA (1860).1415 År 1859 var Naval Training Center överförs till Tsukiji i Tokyo.16 Naval studenter sändes att studera i västra marina skolor i flera år , exempelvis den kommande Admiral Takeaki Enomoto (som studerats i Nederländerna from 1862-1867) ,16 starta en tradition av utländska utbildade framtida ledare som Admirals Heihachiro Togo och, senare, Yamamoto Isoroku.1718 Så tidigt som 1866, cirka 10 år efter öppnandet landet för utländska interaktion, avslutade Japan sin första inhemskt byggda ånga örlogsfartyg, Chiyodagata.1920 År 1865 , den franska mariningenjör Léonce Verny anlitades för att bygga Japans första moderna marina arsenaler , på Yokosuka och Nagasaki.21 I 1867-1868 , en brittisk Naval uppdrag under ledning av Kapten Tracey22 sändes till Japan för att stödja utvecklingen av marinen och organisera marina skola Tsukiji .23 Den franska inbyggda Kotetsu (fd CSS Stonewall) , Japans första moderna ironclad, 1869I slutet av Tokugawa shogunatet 1867, var Tokugawa flottan redan den största i östra Asien, organiserat kring åtta västerländsk ånga krigsfartyg och flaggskepp Kaiyō Maruvar som användes mot pro- kejserliga styrkorna under Boshin War, under befäl av amiral Enomoto .24 Konflikten kulminerade med Sjöslaget vid Hakodate 1869, Japans första storskaliga moderna sjöslag , och slutade med nederlag för den senaste Tokugawa styrkor och återupprättandet av kejserliga regeln.2526 Den revolutionära franska inbyggda ironclad Kotetsu, Ursprungligen beordrats av Tokugawa-shogunatet , togs emot av det kejserliga sidan och användes beslutsamt mot slutet av konflikten.272829 INRÄTTANDE AV DEN KEJSERLIGA JAPANSKA FLOTTAN (1869): Från 1868, den återställda Kejsare Meiji fortsatte med reformer för att industrialisera och militarisera Japan för att förhindra att USA och europeiska makter från överväldigande henne. Den 17 januari 1868, var ministeriet för militära frågor (兵部 省, även känd som Army-Navy ministeriet ) inrättades, Iwakura Tomomi, Shimazu Tadayoshi och Prince Komatsu -no- Miya Akihito som Första sekreterarna.30 Den brittiska inbyggda Ryūjō var flaggskeppet i den kejserliga japanska flottan fram till 1881.Den 26 mars 1868, var det första Naval Review som hålls i Japan (i Osaka Bay) , med sex fartyg från den privata domainal flottor Saga, Choshu, Satsuma, Kurume, Kumamoto och Hiroshima deltar. Den totala dräktigheten för dessa fartyg var 2.252 ton , vilket var något mindre än tonnage enda främmande fartyg (från franska flottan) som också deltog . Följande år, i juli 1869 var den kejserliga japanska flottan inrättades formellt , två månader efter den sista kampen för Boshin War.31 I juli 1869 var de privata domanial flottor avskaffas , och deras 11 fartyg har lagts till de sju överlevande fartyg det upplösta Tokugawa Bakufu flottan för att bilda kärnan i den nya kejserliga japanska flottan . År 1870 utarbetade nya regeringen en ambitiös plan att skapa en Navy med 200 skepp organiserade i 10 flottor. Det övergavs inom ett år på grund av bristande resurser.32 I februari 1872, ministeriet för militära frågor ersättas med en armé Ministry (陆军 省) Och Navy Ministry (海军 省). I oktober 1873, Katsu Kaishu blev Navy minister.33 Brittiskt stöd Naval eldledning praktikanter på Ryūjō, Runt deras engelska lärare , löjtnant Häst (ホース 中尉) , i början av 1871.Under 1870-talet och 1880-talet, förblev den kejserliga japanska flottan ett väsentligen kustförsvaret kraft , även om Meiji regeringen fortsatte att modernisera den. Jho Sho Maru (snart omdöpt Ryūjō Maru) på uppdrag av Thomas Glover lanserades på Aberdeen, Skottland den 27 mars 1869. År 1870 , ett kejserligt dekret fastställs att Storbritannien's Royal Navy bör vara den modell för utveckling, i stället för Nederländerna.34 Från och med september 1870, den engelska löjtnanten Horse , en före detta eldledning instruktör för Saga förläning under Bakumatsu period var i uppdrag att eldledning praxis ombord på Ryūjō.35 År 1871 har ministeriet beslutat att sända 16 praktikanter utomlands för utbildning inom marin vetenskap (14 till Storbritannien , två till USA ) , bland vilka var Heihachiro Togo .34 En 34- medlem brittiska flottans uppdrag besökte Japan 1873 under två år , under ledning av Commander Archibald Douglas.34 Senare Commander L. P. Willan anställdes 1879 för att utbilda kadetter .36 Första insatserna utomlands ( Taiwan 1874 , Korea 1875-1876 ) Landning av den japanska marinsoldater från Unyo på Ganghwa Island, Korea, i 1875 Ganghwa Island incident.Under 1873, en plan invadera Koreahalvön (Den Seikanron förslag från Saigo Takamori) var snävt övergavs genom beslut av den centrala regeringen i Tokyo.37 1874, det Taiwan expedition var den första razzia utomlands av det nya kejserliga japanska flottan och Kejserliga japanska armén.37 Olika insatser på den koreanska halvön fortsatte under 1875-1876 , med utgångspunkt i Ganghwa Island incident (江华 岛 事件) provocerade av de japanska kanonbåten Unyo, att leda sändning av en stor kraft den kejserliga japanska flottan . Som en följd av Fördrag om Ganghwa undertecknades märkning den officiella invigningen av Korea utrikeshandeln, och Japans första exemplet på västerländsk interventionism och antagande av " ojämlika fördragen " taktik.38 Men snart inhemska uppror , den Saga Rebellion (1874) och särskilt Satsuma Rebellion (1877) , tvingade regeringen att fokusera på markstrider .39 Naval politik , uttryckt som slogan Shusei Kokubō (JP :守势 国防, tänd. " Static Defense " ) , med fokus på kustskydd ,39 och en stående armé ( upprättas med hjälp av andra Franska militära uppdraget till Japan), Och en kustnära flottan , vilket ledde till en militär organisation under Rikushu Kaiju (JP :陆主海 従, Army första , Navy andra ) princip.39 År 1878 , den japanska kryssare Seiki seglade till Europa med en helt japansk besättning .22 Ytterligare modernisering ( 1870 ) Fartyg som Fuso, Kongo och Hiei byggdes i brittiska varv specifikt för den kejserliga japanska flottan .40 Privata byggföretag såsom Ishikawajima och Kawasaki framkom också vid den här tiden . Bepansrade corvette Kongo.År 1883 var två stora krigsfartyg beställas från brittiska varven. Den Naniwa och Takachiho var 3.650 ton fartyg. De kunde i hastigheter upp till 18 kN (33 km / t , 21 mph) och var beväpnade med 54 till 76 mm (2 till 3 tum) däck rustning och två 260 mm (10 tum) Krupp vapen. Naval arkitekten Saso Sachū utformat dessa på raden av Elswick klass skyddade kryssare men med överlägsen specifikationer.41 En kapprustning pågick med Kina förfogar dock som själv med två 7.335 ton tyska inbyggda slagskepp av (Ting Yuan och Chen- Yuan). Det går inte att konfrontera den kinesiska flottan med endast två moderna kryssare , tillgrep Japan till franska stöd för att bygga en stor, modern flotta som kan råda i den kommande konflikten.41 Inverkan av den franska " Jeune École " ( 1880 ) Den franska inbyggda Matsushima, Flaggskeppet i den kejserliga japanska flottan vid Slaget vid floden Yalu (1894)Under 1880-talet , tog Frankrike ledningen i inflytande, på grund av dess "Jeune École"(" unga skolan " ) lära, att gynna små , snabba örlogsfartyg , särskilt kryssare och torpedbåtarMot större enheter .41 Valet av Frankrike kan också ha påverkats av ministern för den japanska marinen (海军 卿) , som råkade vara Enomoto Takeaki vid den tidpunkten (Navy minister 1880-1885 ) , en tidigare bundsförvant franska under Boshin kriget. Dessutom var Japan orolig med att vara beroende av Storbritannien, i en tid då Storbritannien var mycket nära till Kina.42 Den Meiji Regeringen utfärdade sin första marina Expansion proposition år 1882 , vilket kräver byggandet av 48 örlogsfartyg, varav 22 skulle torpedbåtar .41 Den marina framgångar Franska marinen mot Kina i Sino- franska kriget av 1883-1885 tycktes bekräfta den potential som torpedbåtar, ett synsätt som också var attraktiv för de begränsade resurser Japan.41 År 1885 blev den nya flottan slogan Kaikoku Nippon ( JP: .海 国 日本, tände " Maritime Japan " ).43 År 1885 , den ledande franska flottan ingenjör Emile Bertin anlitades för fyra år för att stärka den japanska flottan och att styra byggandet av arsenaler av Kure och Sasebo.41 Han utvecklade Sanseikan klass kryssare , tre enheter med en enda kraftfull kanon , den 320 mm (13 tum) Canet gun.41 Sammantaget övervakade Bertin byggnaden över 20 enheter. De hjälpte skapa den första riktiga moderna flottan i Japan. Det tillät Japan till uppnå mästerskap i byggandet av stora enheter , eftersom vissa av fartygen importerades och några andra byggdes inhemskt vid arsenal av Yokosuka: The 320 mm (13 i ) Canet gun ombord Matsushima.3 båtar: 4.700 ton Matsushima och Itsukushima, Byggd i Frankrike, och Hashidate, Byggd på Yokosuka .42 3 kustnära krigsfartyg av 4.278 ton. 2 små båtar: Chiyoda, En liten kryssare av 2.439 ton byggdes i Storbritannien, och Yaeyama, 1.800 ton , byggd på Yokosuka . 1 fregattDen 1.600 ton Takao, Byggd på Yokosuka .44 1 jagare: Den 726 ton Chishima, Byggd i Frankrike. 16 torpedbåtar av 54 ton styck , byggd i Frankrike av Companie du Creusot 1888, och monteras i Japan.42 Denna period får även Japan " att anamma den nya revolutionerande teknik som ingår i torpeder, torpedbåtar och gruvor, av vilka den franska på den tiden var förmodligen världens bästa exponenter " .45 Japan fick sin första torpeder 1884, och etablerade en " Torpedo Training Center " vid Yokosuka 1886.41 Dessa fartyg , beställs under räkenskapsåren 1885 och 1886, var den sista stora beställningar med Frankrike. Den oförklarade förlisning Unebi på väg från Frankrike till Japan i december 1886 skapade förlägenhet dock.4246 British varvsindustrin Torpedbåten Kotaka ( 1887 )Japan vände igen till Storbritannien, med storleksordningen en revolutionär torpedbåt , Kotaka ( behandlade första någonsin Effektivt utformade en jagare ) ,41 1887 och med köpet av Yoshino, Byggd på Armstrong fungerar i Elswick, Newcastle upon Tyne, Den snabbaste kryssare i världen vid tiden för hennes lansering 1892.41 År 1889 beställde hon Clyde - byggda Chiyoda, Som definierade den typ för bepansrade kryssare.47 Efter 1882 ( fram till 1918 , med besök av Franska militära uppdraget till Japan) slutade den kejserliga japanska flottan att förlita sig på utländska instruktörer helt och hållet. År 1886 , tillverkade hon sin egen prismatiska pulver, och 1892 en av hennes officerare uppfunnit en kraftfull explosiv , den Shimose pulver.22 SINO-JAPANSKA KRIGET (1894-1895): Japan fortsatte moderniseringen av dess marinen , särskilt som Kina var också bygga en kraftfulla moderna flotta med utländska, särskilt tyska, bistånd , och trycket var byggnad mellan två länderna att ta kontroll över Korea. Den Sino- japanska kriget var officiellt deklarerat den 1 augusti 1894, men vissa militära striderna hade redan ägt rum.48 Den japanska flottan krossade Qings Beiyangflottan utanför mynningen av Yalu River vid Slaget vid floden Yalu den 17 september 1894 inom vilket kinesisk flottan förlorade åtta av 12 örlogsfartyg. Även Japan visade sig segerrikt förblev två stora tysktillverkade slagskepp av den kinesiska flottan nästan immuna mot japanska vapen, framhäver behovet av större kapital fartyg i den japanska marinen (Ting Yuan slutligen sänktes av torpeder, och Chen- Yuan tillfångatogs med liten skada ).48 Nästa steg i den japanska flottans expansion skulle alltså innebära en kombination av tungt beväpnade stora krigsfartyg , med mindre och innovativa offensiv enheter tillstånd aggressiv taktik.50 Som en följd av konflikten , under Shimonosekifördraget (Den 17 april 1895) , Taiwan och Pescadores Islands överfördes till Japan.51 Den kejserliga japanska flottan intog ön och quelled oppositionsrörelserna mellan MAR-Okt 1895 och öarna fortsatte att vara en japansk koloni fram till 1945. Japan erhålls också Liaodong Peninsula, trots att hon tvingades av Ryssland att lämna tillbaka det till Kina , att bara se Ryssland ta den i besittning strax efter .51 UNDERTRYCKANDET AV BOXER UPPROR (1900): Den kejserliga japanska flottan ingrep ytterligare i Kina år 1900 , genom att delta tillsammans med västmakterna om dämpning av den kinesiska Boxer Rebellion. Marinen levererade det största antalet krigsfartyg (18 av totalt 50) , och levereras den största kontingenten av trupper bland den mellanliggande nationer ( 20.840 japanska armén och flottan soldater , av totalt 54.000 ).5253 Konflikten får Japan att gå in bekämpa tillsammans med västerländska nationer , och att skaffa första hand förståelse av deras kämpar metoder. RYSK-JAPANSKA KRIGET (1904-1905): Efter det kinesisk- japanska kriget , och förnedring av påtvingat återvändande av Liaotung halvön till Kina under Ryska trycket ( "Triple Intervention" ) , Japan började bygga upp sin militära styrka inför fortsatta konfrontationer. Japan utfärdade en 10-årig marin bygga upp programmet, under parollen " uthållighet och beslutsamhet " (卧薪尝胆, Gashinshōtan ), i vilket den har beställt 109 örlogsfartyg , för totalt 200.000 ton , och ökade sin marinens personal från 15.100 till 40.800 .54 Den nya flottan bestod av :55 6 slagskepp ( alla brittiska inbyggd ) 8 bepansrade kryssare (4 brittisk- , 2 italienska , 1 tyska inbyggda Yakumo, och 1 fransk- byggda Azuma) 9 kryssare (5 Japanska , 2 brittiska och 2 US - byggda ) 24 jagare (16 brittiska och 8 japanskt ) 63 torpedbåtar (26 tyska, 10 engelska - , 17 franska och 10 japanskt ) En av dessa slagskepp , Mikasa, bland de mest kraftfulla krigsfartyg flytande när den är klar ,56 beställdes från Vickers varvsområde i Storbritannien i slutet av 1898, för leverans till Japan 1902. Kommersiella varvsindustrin i Japan visades genom uppförandet av två skruv ångaren Aki- Maru, byggd för Nippon Yusen Kaisha av Mitsubishi Varvet & Motor Works, Nagasaki. Den kejserliga japanska cruiser Chitose byggdes i Unionen Iron Works i San Francisco, Kalifornien. Enligt de bestämmelserna kulminerade med Rysk-japanska kriget. Vid den Slaget vid Tsushima, amiral Togo ( flagg i Mikasa) Ledde den japanska kombinerade flottan i det avgörande engagemang i kriget.57 Den ryska flottan var nästan helt tillintetgjord : av 38 ryska skepp var 21 sjunkit , sju fångas , sex avväpnade , dog 4.545 ryska militärer och 6.106 togs till fånga . Å andra sidan , förlorade den japanska bara 116 män och tre torpedbåtar .58 Dessa segrar bröt rysk styrka i Östasien, och utlöste vågor av myterier i den ryska flottan vid Sevastopol, Vladivostok och Kronstadt, Med en topp i juni med Potemkin upprorOch därigenom bidra till Ryska revolutionen 1905. Under rysk-japanska kriget , gjorde även Japan desperata ansträngningar att utveckla och bygga en flotta av ubåtar. Ubåtar hade först nyligen blivit operativa militära motorer , och ansågs vara speciella vapen av stor potential. Den kejserliga japanska flottan fick sin första ubåtar år 1905 från Electric Boat Company, Knappt fyra år efter Amerikanska marinen lät sin egen första ubåt, USSHolland. Fartygen har Holland design och har utvecklats under överinseende av Electric Boat representant, Arthur L. Busch. Dessa fem ubåtar (kallas Holland Typ VII: s ) levererades som byggsats till Japan (oktober 1904) och därefter monteras på Yokosuka , Kanagawa Yokosuka Naval Arsenal, Att bli skrov No1 genom 5Och togs i drift i slutet av 1905.59 MOT ETT SJÄLVSTÄNDIGA NATIONELLA NAVY: Japan fortsatte i sina ansträngningar att bygga upp en stark nationell marin industri. Efter en strategi för "Kopiera , förbättra, förnya " ,60 utländska fartyg i olika utföranden oftast analyserades på djupet, deras specifikationer ofta bättras på, och sedan köptes i par så att organisera jämförande tester och förbättringar. Under årens lopp var import av hela grupper av fartyg successivt ersättas av lokala församling och slutför lokal produktion , till att börja med de minsta fartyg, såsom torpedbåtar och kryssare på 1880-talet , för att avsluta med hela slagskepp i början av 1900 . Den sista stora inköp var år 1913 när battlecruiser Kongo köptes in från Vickers varv. Genom 1918, fanns det ingen aspekt av varvsindustrin teknik där japanska kapacitet minskade betydligt under internationella standarder .61 Perioden omedelbart efter Tsushima såg också IJN , under inflytande av navalist teoretikern Sato TetsutarōAnta en uttalad policy att bygga för en potentiell framtida konflikt mot USA: s flotta. Sato efterlyste en battlefleet minst 70% lika stark som i USA. År 1907 blev den officiella politiken av marinen en "8-8 flottan" åtta moderna slagskepp och åtta slagkryssare . Dock inte hindrat finansiella begränsningar detta ideal någonsin att bli verklighet.62 Genom att 1920 var den kejserliga japanska flottan världens tredje största flotta, och var en ledare i många aspekter av marin utveckling: Den japanska flottan var den första flottan i världen att använda trådlös telegrafi i strid ( efter det att 1897 uppfinning av Marconi) Vid 1905 slaget vid Tsushima .63 År 1905 började det att bygga slagskepp Satsuma, att vid tiden det största krigsfartyget i världen genom förflyttning , och det första fartyget i världen vara konstruerade, beställas och anges som en "allt- big -gun " slagskepp , ungefär ett år före HMSDreadnought. Hon var dock färdig efteråt och med blandade kaliber kanoner grund bristande 305 mm (12 i ) kanoner.64 Mellan 1905 och 1910, började Japan att bygga slagskepp hemmamarknaden. Den 1906 slagskepp Satsuma byggdes i Japan med cirka 80% delar från Storbritannien, men nästa slagskeppet klass, 1910 Kawachi byggdes med endast 20 % importerade delar . FÖRSTA VÄRLDSKRIGET: Japan trädde Världskriget på sidan av de allierade, mot Imperial Tyskland och Österrike -Ungern, som en naturlig förlängning av 1902 Anglo -japanska alliansen. I Slaget vid Tsingtao, Den japanska marinen grep den tyska flottbas Tsingtao. Under slaget början den 5 september 1914 Wakamiya genomförde världens första framgångsrika sjöbaserade flyganfall .65 från Kiaochow Bay.66 Fyra Maurice Farman sjöflygplan bombarderas tyska mark mål ( kommunikationscentraler och center kommando) och skadade en tysk minfartyg i Tsingtao halvön från september till den 6 november 1914 när tyskarna kapitulerade .67 Samtidigt var en kamp grupp skickas till centrala Pacific i augusti och september att fullfölja Tyska East asiatiska skvadron, som flyttade sedan in i södra Atlanten, där man mötte brittiska flottstyrkor och förstördes vid Slaget på Falklandsöarna. Japan tog tidigare tyska besittningarna i Mikronesien (Den MarianernaExklusive Guam), De Caroline Islands, Och Marshallöarna) , som förblev japanska kolonier fram till slutet av andra världskriget , under Nationernas förbund" South Pacific Uppdrag.68 Hårt pressade i Europa, där hon bara hade en smal marginal på överlägsenhet mot TysklandHade Storbritannien begärt, men nekades , lånet av Japans fyra nyaste Kongo-klass slagkryssare (Kongo, Hiei, Haruna, och Kirishima) , det första fartyg i världen vara utrustade med 356 mm (14 tum) vapen, och den mest formidabla slagkryssare i världen vid den tiden.69 Efter en ny begäran att bidra till konflikten, och tillkomsten av obegränsat ubåtskrig av Tyskland , det kejserliga marinen mars 1917 sände en särskild kraft jagare till Medelhavet. Denna kraft , som består av en pansarkryssare , Akashi, som flottilj ledare, och åtta av marinens nyaste jagare (Ume, Kusunoki, Kaede, Katsura, Kashiwa, Matsu, Sugi, och Sakaki) , under amiral Sato Kozo var baserad i Malta och effektivt skyddade allierade sjöfarten mellan Marseille, Taranto, och hamnar i Egypten fram till slutet av kriget. I juni , Akashi ersattes av IzumoOch fyra jagare tillkom (Kashi, Hinoki, Momo, och Yanagi). De var Senare anslöt sig kryssaren Nisshin. I slutet av kriget , hade den japanska eskorterade 788 allierade transporter. En jagare , Sakaki, torpederades av en österrikisk ubåt med förlusten på 59 officerare och män.70 År 1918 kan fartyg som Azuma fick i uppdrag att konvoj eskort i Indiska oceanen mellan Singapore och Suezkanalen som en del av Japans bidrag till kriget ansträngningarna under Anglo -japanska allians. konflikten fick japanska flottan sju tyska ubåtar som krigsbyte , som fördes till Japan och analyseras , bidrar starkt till utvecklingen av den japanska ubåten branschen.71 MELLANKRIGSTIDEN: : I år före Andra världskrigetDen IJN började strukturera sig särskilt för att bekämpa USA. En lång sträcka av militaristiska expansion och början av Andra sino-japanska kriget år 1937 hade förvärrat spänningarna med USA , som sågs som en rival till Japan. Den kejserliga japanska flottan ställdes inför , före och under andra världskriget , med stora utmaningar , förmodligen mer än någon annan flottan i världen.72 Japan , som Storbritannien, var nästan helt beroende av utländska resurser att försörja sin ekonomi. För att uppnå Japans expansionistiska politik , hade IJN att säkra och skydda avlägsna källor av råmaterial (särskilt i Sydostasien olja och råvaror) , som kontrolleras av utländska länder (Storbritannien , Frankrike och Nederländerna). Att uppnå detta mål hade hon bygga stora krigsfartyg kunna lång räckvidd. Detta var i konflikt med Japan doktrin om " avgörande slaget " (舰队 决 戦, Kantai kessen, tog som inte kräver lång räckvidd ) ,73 där IJN skulle tillåta USA att segla över Stilla Havet , med hjälp av ubåtar att försvaga den, då engagera den amerikanska flottan i ett " avgörande slag område , nära Japan , efter orsakar sådana avgång.74 Detta är i linje med teorin om Alfred T. Mahan, Som alla stora marinblå tecknas före Andra världskriget, Där krig skulle bestämmas av uppdrag mellan motstridiga yta flottor75 ( som de hade i över 300 år ). Efter diktat Sato (som säkerligen var påverkad av Mahan )76 Det var grunden för Japans krav på en 70% -kvot ( 10:10:07 ) vid Washington Naval Conference, Vilket skulle ge Japan överlägsenhet i " avgörande striden område " , och USA " insisterande på en 60 %-nivån , vilket innebar paritet.77 Japan , till skillnad från andra flottor , klamrade sig fast vid det även efter det hade visat sig vara föråldrade. Det var också i konflikt med hennes tidigare erfarenheter. Japans numeriska och industriella underlägsenhet ledde henne att söka teknisk överlägsenhet ( färre , men snabbare , mer kraftfull fartyg) , kvalitativa överlägsenhet ( bättre utbildning ) och aggressiv taktik ( vågad och snabba attacker överväldigande fienden, ett recept för framgång i hennes tidigare konflikter ) . Hon har inte beaktat det faktum hennes motståndare i Stillahavskriget inte möta politiska och geografiska begränsningar av hennes tidigare krig, heller hon möjliggöra förluster i fartyg och besättningar.78 Under mellankrigstiden tog Japan ledningen i många områden örlogsfartyg utveckling: År 1921 lanserade den Hōshō, Den första ändamålsenliga hangarfartyg i världen skall kunna slutföras79 och därefter utvecklat en flotta på hangarfartyg oöverträffad. I enlighet med sin lära , var den kejserliga flottans första flottan i världen med att montera 356 mm (14 tum) vapen (i Kongo) , 406 mm (16 tum) vapen (i Nagato) , och den enda Navy någonsin att montera 460 mm (18 tum) kanoner (i Yamato-klass).80 År 1928 lanserade hon den innovativa Fubuki-klass jagare, införa slutna dubbla 127 mm (5 tum) torn kan luftvärnseld . Den nya jagare design snart efterliknas av andra flottor . Den Fubukiär också skisserat den första torpedtuber inneslutna i splitterfria torn.81 Japan utvecklade 610 mm (24 tum) syre drivna Typ 93 torped, allmänt erkänd som den bästa torped i världen, till slutet av andra världskriget .82 Genom 1921 nådde Japans militära utgifter nästan 32% av den nationella budgeten. År 1941 , den kejserliga japanska flottan hade 10 slagskepp , 10 hangarfartyg , 38 kryssare (tunga och lätta ) , 112 jagare , 65 ubåtar , och olika hjälpfartyg.83 Japan ibland fortsatte att värva utländska kompetens inom områden där IJN var oerfaren , såsom krigsfartyg luftfart. År 1918 uppmanade Japan Franska Militära Mission till Japan (1918-1919), bestå av 50 ledamöter och utrustad med flera av nyaste flygplanstyper att fastställa grundläggande japansk Naval Aviation ( planen var flera Salmson 2A2, Nieuport, SPAD XIII, Två Breguet XIVSamt Caquot luftskepp). År 1921 arrangerade Japan för ett och ett halv Sempill Mission, en grupp brittiska instruktörer som kunde utbilda och ge råd till kejserliga japanska flottan på flera nya flygplan såsom Gloster Sparvhök, och på olika tekniker såsom torped bombningar och styrsystem .84 Under före kriget år , två tankeskolor kämpade över huruvida marinen bör organiseras runt kraftfull slagskepp, slutändan kunna besegra amerikanska kära i japanska vattnen , eller runt hangarfartyg . Varken verkligen rådde , och båda linjerna av fartyg har utvecklats , vilket innebär varken lösningen visas överväldigande styrka över den amerikanska motståndare. En konsekvent svaghet av japanska krigsfartyg utveckling tendensen var att införliva för mycket beväpning , och för mycket motoreffekt , i förhållande till fartygens storlek ( en bieffekt av Washington -fördraget) , vilket leder till brister i stabilitet, skydd och hållfasthet .85 ANDRA VÄRLDSKRIGET: Den japanska flottan under andra världskriget administrerades av Ministeriet för marinen i Japan och kontrolleras av chefen för Kejserliga japanska flottan generalstaben på Imperial högkvarter. För att bekämpa den numerärt överlägsna amerikanska flottan , till IJN ägnat stora resurser att skapa en kraft högre kvalitet ,87 målet är "att göra med i Facebook för kvantitet med hjälp av kvalitet " .88 Följaktligen i början av Andra världskriget, Japan hade förmodligen den mest sofistikerade flottan i världen.89 Spel på den agila framgång aggressiv taktik ( som härrör från Mahanian doktrin och att lura av " avgörande slag " ) , har Japan investerar inte signifikant om försvarsåtgärder organisation : hon behövde för att skydda sin långa rederier mot fiendens ubåtar , som hon aldrig lyckats göra , särskilt under - investeringar i den centrala roll antisubmarine krigföring (både eskort fartyg och eskort bärare) , och i specialiserad utbildning och organisation för att stödja den.90 IJN haft spektakulära framgångar under första delen av fientligheterna , men de amerikanska styrkorna i slutändan lyckades få övertaget genom tekniska uppgraderingar av sin luft-och sjöstridskrafter och en vida större industriproduktionen.91 Japans ovilja att använda sina ubåt flotta för handel plundra och underlåtenhet att säkra sin kommunikation skyndade också hennes nederlag. Under den sista fasen av kriget , använde den kejserliga japanska flottan med en rad desperata åtgärder , bl.a. olika typer av Special Attack enheter ( populärt kallad Kamikaze).92 Slagskepp Yamato, den största slagskepp i historien, 1941.Japan fortsatte lägga stor prestige till slagskepp och försökt att bygga den största och mäktigaste skepp av perioden. Yamato, var den största och mest tungt beväpnade slagskepp i historien , som lanserades 1941.93 Den andra halvan av andra världskriget såg det sista slagskepp dueller. I Slaget om Guadalcanal den 15 1942 November , den amerikanska slagskepp USSSouth Dakota och Washington kämpade och förstörde den japanska battlecruiser Kirishima, Men först efter South Dakota hade svåra skador . I Slaget vid Leytebukten den 25 okt 1944 sex slagskepp , ledd av konteramiral Jesse Oldendorf av USA 7. Fleet beskjuten och tog på sig skulden för olyckan viceamiral Shoji Nishimura's slagskepp Yamashiro och Fuso under Slaget vid Surigao Strait, I själva verket var båda slagskepp dödligt lamslagen av jagaren attacker innan de förs vid brand genom Oldendorf gamla slagskepp. Trots det Slaget av Samar den 25 oktober 1944 under Slaget vid Leytebukten visade slagskepp fortfarande kan vara användbart. Endast obeslutsamhet av viceamiral Takeo Kurita och kampen av amerikanska jagare och jagare ledsagare sparade den amerikanska eskort bärare av "Taffy 3" från att förstöras av skottlossningen i Yamato, Kongo, Haruna, och Nagato och deras cruiser eskort . Mirakulöst för amerikanerna var bara en eskort bärare , två jagare och en jagare eskort förlorat i denna åtgärd. Ytterst löptid flygstridskrafter stavas undergång för slagskepp . Slagskepp i Stilla hamnade främst utför stranden bombardemang och luftvärn för transportörerna. Yamato och Musashi sänktes av flygattacker länge innan man kommer i Gun utbud av den amerikanska flottan .94 Som en följd av att tekniken har förändrats , planer för ännu större slagskepp, såsom den japanska Super Yamato Slagskepp, Ställdes in . Hangarfartyg Den Shōkaku kort efter avslutad i augusti 1941.På 1920-talet , den Kaga (ursprungligen fastställts som slagskepp ) och ett liknande fartyg, Akagi (ursprungligen fastställts som battlecruiser ) konverterats till hangarfartyg att tillfredsställa villkoren i Washington Naval fördraget.95 Från 1935-1938 , Akagi och Kaga fått omfattande ombyggnader för att förbättra deras flygplan hantering.95 Japan lägga särskild vikt vid hangarfartyg. Den kejserliga japanska flottan började Stillahavskriget med 10 hangarfartyg ,96 den största och mest moderna transportföretaget flottan i världen vid den tiden. Det var sju amerikanska hangarfartyg i början av fientligheterna , bara tre fiskar i Stilla , och åtta brittiska hangarfartyg , varav en enda drivs i Indiska oceanen. The IJN två Shōkakuklassens transportörer var överlägsna varje transportföretag i världen, tills krigstida utseende amerikanska Essex- klass.97 Ett stort antal av dessa japanska flygbolag var av ringa storlek, dock i enlighet med de begränsningar som på marinen i London och Washington Naval konferenser. Efter Slaget vid Midway, där fyra japanska flottan bärare sänktes fann japanska flottan plötsligt ont om flottan transportörer (liksom utbildade flygpersonalens ) , vilket resulterade i en ambitiös uppsättning projekt att omvandla kommersiella och militära fartyg i eskort bärare , t.ex. Hiyo. Ett annat konvertering projekt, Shinano, Baserades på ett ofullständigt Yamato- klass super slagskepp och blev den största förskjutningen bärare av andra världskriget . The IJN försökte också att bygga ett antal flotta flygbolag, även om de flesta av dessa projekt inte har slutförts i slutet av kriget. Ett undantag är den Taiho, Som var den enda japanska transportören med en bepansrad cockpit och första infoga en stängd orkan bow. Naval Aviation Japan började kriget med en mycket kompetent Naval Air kraft konstruerade runt några av de bästa flygplan i världen: A6M Zero ansågs vara den bästa transportören flygplan i början av kriget, Mitsubishi G3M bombplan var anmärkningsvärd för sin räckvidd och hastighet , och den Kawanishi H8K var världens bästa flygbåt .98 Den japanska pilot kåren i början av kriget var av hög kaliber jämfört med sina jämnåriga runt om i världen på grund av intensiv träning och Frontline erfarenhet av Sino-japanska kriget.99 Marinen hade också en behörig taktisk bombning kraft baserad runt Mitsubishi G3M och G4M bombplan , vilket förvånade världen genom att vara den första planen att sjunka fiendens huvudstad fartyg på gång, hävdar slagskepp Prinsen av Wales och stridsskepp Repulse. Som kriget fortskred, hittade de allierade brister i japanska Naval Aviation . Även om de flesta japanska flygplan som präglas av stor driftsområden, hade de mycket lite i vägen för defensiv beväpning och pansar.100 Som ett resultat var fler, tungt beväpnade och bepansrade amerikanska flygplan kunna utveckla tekniker som ogiltigförklarade fördelarna med den japanska flygplan. Även om det fanns förseningar i motorutvecklingen ,101 flera nya konkurrenskraftiga konstruktioner utvecklades under kriget, men industriell svagheter , bristen på råvaror och oordning på grund av de allierades bombningar hindrade deras massproduktion . Dessutom lade IJN har inte en effektiv process för snabb utbildning av piloter , som två års träning brukar anses nödvändiga för en transportör flygblad. Därför var de oförmögna att effektivt ersätta rutinerade piloter förlorade genom att bekämpa naturlig avgång efter att de inledande framgångar i Stilla havet kampanjen.100 Oerfarenhet IJN piloter som utbildats under senare delen av kriget var särskilt tydligt under Slaget om Filippinska sjön, när deras flygplan sköts ned i drivor av den amerikanska marinens piloter i vad amerikanerna senare kallad "Great Marianerna Turkiet Shoot" . Efter Slaget vid Leytebukten, den japanska marinen valde alltmer mot distribution flygplan i Kamikaze roll. Japans första jetdrivna flygplan, den kejserliga japanska flottans Nakajima J9Y Kikka (1945) .Mot slutet av konflikten, fanns flera konkurrerande plan som skapats , till exempel 1943 Shiden, men sådana flygplan tillverkades för sent och i otillräcklig siffror (415 enheter för Shiden) att påverka utgången av kriget.102 Radikala nya plan mönster utvecklades också , såsom tidningsanka design Shinden, Och särskilt jetdrivna flygplan som Nakajima Kikka och raketdrivna Mitsubishi J8M. Dessa jet konstruktioner var delvis baserad på teknik från Nazityskland , vanligen i form av några ritningar bara, Kikka bygger på Messerschmitt Me 262 och J8M på Messerschmitt Me 163) , hade så japanska tillverkarna att spela en nyckelroll i finalen engineering.103 Denna utveckling hänt också för sent i konflikten att ha någon inverkan på resultatet . Den Kikka bara flög två gånger före utgången av kriget.91 Ubåtar Japan hade i särklass mest varierade flotta av ubåtar av Andra världskriget, inklusive bemannade torpeder (Kaiten) , dvärg ubåtar (Ko- hyoteki, Kairyu) , medium -range ubåtar , ubåtar specialbyggda leverans ubåtar ( många för att användas av armén) , långväga ubåtar flottan ( av vilka många som ett flygplan ) , med de högsta nedsänkt hastigheterna i konflikten (Senkou I -201) , och ubåtar som kan transportera flera bombplan ( världskrigets största ubåt , den Sentoku I -400). Dessa ubåtar var dessutom utrustad med den mest avancerade torped av konflikten, Typ 95 torped, En 533 mm (21 tum) version av den berömda 610 mm (24 tum ) Typ 93.104 Ett flygplan från en sådan långväga flotta ubåt , I-25Genomförde vad är fortfarande den enda bombräd attack på kontinentala USA när Warrant Flying Officer Nobuo Fujita försökte starta massiva skogsbränder i nordvästra utanför staden Brookings, Oregon den 9 september, 1942.105 Andra ubåtar åtog transoceana tjänsteresor till tyskockuperade Europa , såsom I-30, I-8, I-34, I-29 och I-52, i ett fall flyger ett japanskt sjöflygplan över Frankrike i en propagandaseger.106 I maj 1942, Typ A dvärg ubåtar användes i Attack på Sydney Harbour, och Slaget om Madagaskar. Sinking för handelsflottan, under andra världskriget .107 Ubåtar (antal) sjunkit Fartyg (antal) Tonnage sjunkit (ton) Tyskland 1,000 2,000 14.500 tusen USA 1.079 4.650 tusen Storbritannien 493 1.500 tusen Japan 184 170 1 miljoner Totalt var dock japanska ubåtar relativt misslyckade .107 De användes ofta i offensiva roller mot krigsfartyg (per Mahanian doktrin ) vilka snabb, manövrerbara och välförsvarade jämfört handelsfartyg. År 1942 lyckades japanska ubåtar sänka två flotta flygbolag (Yorktown och Geting) , en kryssare och några jagare och andra örlogsfartyg och skada flera andra ( hangarfartyg Saratoga.107 De var inte tåla dessa resultat efteråt, som Allied flottor förstärktes och började använda bättre anti- ubåt taktik. Vid slutet av kriget var ubåtar istället ofta används för att transportera förnödenheter till ön garnisoner. Under kriget lyckades Japan sänka ca 1 miljon ton för handelsflottan (170 fartyg ) med sin 184 ubåtar , jämfört med 1,5 miljoner ton för Storbritannien (493 fartyg) , 4.650 tusen ton för USA (1079 fartyg)108 och 14,5 miljoner ton för Tyskland (2.000 fartyg ) med sin 1.000 U -båtar.107 Tidiga modeller var inte mycket lättmanövrerad under vatten , kunde inte dyka mycket djupt, och saknade radar. Senare under kriget , var enheter utrustade med radar i vissa fall sjunkit på grund av möjligheten för USA: s radar att upptäcka sina utsläpp. Till exempel, USSBatfish sjönk tre sådana inom loppet av fyra dagar. Efter konfliktens slut var flera av Japans mest ursprungliga ubåtar skickas till Hawaii för inspektion i "Operation Road 's End " (I -400, I-401, I -201 och I-203) Innan de i sank av den amerikanska flottan 1946 då Sovjet krävde tillgång till ubåtar också.105 Special Attack Enheter I slutet av Andra världskriget, Många Special Attack enheter (Japanska:特别 攻 撃 队, tokubetsu kōgeki tai, även förkortat特 攻 队, tokkōtai) utvecklades för självmordsuppdrag , i ett desperat försök att kompensera för förintelse av de viktigaste flottan.92 Dessa enheter ingår Kamikaze ( " Divine Wind " ) bombplan ,92 Shinyo ( "Sea Quake " ) självmord båtar,109 Kairyu ( "Sea Dragon" ) självmord dvärg ubåtar,110 Kaiten ( "Turn of Heaven " ) självmord torpeder,109 och Fukuryu ( " Crouching Dragon " ) självmord scuba dykare som skulle simma under båtar och sprängämnen användning monterade på bambupålar att förgöra både båten och själva.109 Kamikaze plan var särskilt effektiva under försvar av Okinawa, Där omkring 2.000 plan sändes sjunka 34 örlogsfartyg och skador runt 364.111 Ett stort antal av Special Attack enheter byggdes och lagras i kustnära gömställen för de desperata försvar av Home öarna, med potential att förstöra eller skada tusentals fiendens örlogsfartyg.109 Japanska Kejserliga flottan Marktrupper Kejserliga japanska flottan marktrupper av andra världskriget sitt ursprung i Särskild marin Landing Forces, och så småningom bestod av följande : Särskild marin Landing Force eller Rikusentai eller kaigun rikusentai eller Tokubetsu Rikusentai: Japanska marinkåren Base Force eller Tokubetsu Konkyochitai tillhandahållna tjänster, främst säkerhet, marina anläggningar Försvar enheter eller Bobitai eller Boei -han: avdelningar på 200 till 400 män. Guard styrkor eller Keibitai: Avdelningar med 200-500 män som ger trygghet till kejserliga japanska flottan anläggningar Pionjärer eller Setsueitai byggd marina anläggningar, inklusive landningsbanor , på avlägsna öar. Naval civilingenjörsstudier och Construction-enheter , eller Kaigun Kenchiku Shisetsu Butai Naval Communications enheter eller Tsushintai av 600-1,000 män att tillhandahålla grundläggande marin kommunikation och också hanteras kryptering och dekryptering. Den Tokkeitai Navy militärpolisen enheter var en del av flottans underrättelsetjänst väpnad gren , med militärpolis sedvanliga verksamhet i marina anläggningar och ockuperade områdena , de också arbetat med Kejserliga japanska armén's Kempeitai militär polisen, Keishicho civila polisens och Tokko Hemligheten enheter i säkerhets-och underrättelsetjänster . BASER OCH ANLÄGGNINGAR: Baser Atsugi Naval Air Base - nu Naval Air Facility Atsugi drivs av Japan Maritime Self- Defense Force och US Navy Kure Naval Base - Nu Japan Självförsvarsstyrkorna facilitiy och museum Maizuru Naval Base Maizuru Naval District - Nu Japan Självförsvarsstyrkorna anläggningen och museum Hiroshima Naval Base redigera Varven Yokosuka varven - Nu US Navy Yokosuka reparation av fartyg och USA Fleet Aktiviteter Yokosuka Ishikawajima Naval Yard ( Sumida River) - nu IHI Corporation skeppsvarv Kure marina skeppsvarv - Nu Universal Shipbuilding Corporation varv som ägs av JFE Holdings och Hitachi Zosen Corporation Sasebo marina skeppsvarv Maizuru marina skeppsvarv redigera utbildningslokaler Nagasaki Utbildning Station Tsukiji Naval College, Yedo Tsukiji Naval College Tokyo Naval Cadet Academy redigera Andra Detta är en lista över anläggningar utanför Japan och under japanska kontroll: Takeshiki (i Tsushima ) Mekong ( Pescadores ) Ominato Alicante Naval Air Base, Negros , Visayas Amboina Naval Air Base Anibong Point Leyte Bacolod , Negros , Visayas Ballale , Fauro Island, Salomonöarna Bonis , Bougainville , Salomonöarna Buka Island, Salomonöarna Gasmata Kahili , Bougainville Kanoya Kara, Bougainville , Salomonöarna Kavieng Kendari Lae Lae Lahug , Cebu, Filippinerna Madang , Nya Guinea Munda , New Georgia, Salomonöarna Rabaul Naval Base Singapore Navak Base och Airfield, Singapore Malaya Palembang Airfield Peleliu Airfield, Palau Islands Saigon Airfield Airfield Saravia Airfield, Negros , Visayas Thudaumot Airfield Tuluvu Airfield, New Britain , Bismarckarkipelagen Vila Airfield, Kolombangara , Salomonöarna Wewak Airfield, Nya Guinea , South West Pacific Camranh Bay Naval Anchorage, Indo Kina Faisi Naval Anchorage, Shortland Islands Lingga Vägar Naval Anchorage, Malackasundet Mako Naval Anchorage, Pescadores Samah Hamn, Naval Anchorage, Hainan Island , Sydostasien Tawi Naval Anchorage, Sulu Tonolei Naval Anchorage, Bougainville Palau Islands Naval Base Saipan Naval Base, Mariana Islands Kwajalein Atoll Naval Base ( ubåt) , Marshallöarna Taiwan Naval Base Truk Islands Naval Base Buka Island Seaplane Base, Salomonöarna Rekata Bay Seaplane Base, Santa Isabel Island Shortland Islands Seaplane Base Tulagi Seaplane Base, Salomonöarna JAPAN MARITIME SELF-DEFENSE FORCE: Japan Maritime Self- Defense Force (海上 自卫队, Kaijō Jieitai?), eller JMSDF, är den maritima delen av den Japan Självförsvarsstyrkorna, med uppgiften att sjöförsvar i Japan. Den bildades efter upplösningen av Kejserliga japanska flottan ( IJN ) efter Andra världskriget.1 The JMSDF har en stor flotta med betydande blå- vatten operativa kapacitet. Kraften är baserat strikt på defensiv beväpning . Dess huvudsakliga uppgifter är att upprätthålla kontroll över nationens farleder och att patrullera territorialvatten. Det har också ökat sitt deltagande i FN-ledda fredsbevarande verksamhet ( PKOs ) och sjöfart förbud Operations ( MIOs ). Den JMSDF har en officiell styrka på 46.000 personer ( för närvarande cirka 45.800 anställda ) , drift ca 110 stora örlogsfartyg, inklusive 2 helikopter transportörer, 18 ubåtar, 47 jagare och fregatter , 29 min fartyg krigföring , 9 patrullbåt och 9 amfibiska fartyg ( total förskjutning av ca. 432.000 ton)2. Den har också 179 flygplan med fasta vingar och 135 helikoptrar. De flesta av dessa flygplan används i antisubmarine och gruva krigföring verksamhet.3 Den fartyget prefix för JMSDF fartyg JDS (Japanska Defense Ship ) för alla fartyg i drift före 2008. Fartyg beställdes på eller efter 2008 kommer att använda prefixet JS (Japanska Ship ) för att återspegla en uppgradering av den japanska Defense byrån till Försvarsministeriet. Self Defense Fleet Fleet Escort Force Fleet Air Force Fleet Submarine Force District Force JMSDF Reserve Kommando Maritime Personal Office Historia Naval Japans historia Kejserliga japanska flottan Japans historia Maritime Self- Defense Force Personal Gradbeteckningar av JMSDF Fartyg Lista över bekämpa fartyg JMSDF Fartyg av JMSDF BILDANDET AV JAPAN MARITIME SELF-DEFENSE FORCE: Efter Japans nederlag under andra världskriget , den Kejserliga japanska flottan upplöstes av Potsdam godtagande av deklarationen . Fartyg avväpnades , och några av dem , såsom slagskepp Nagato , togs av de allierade som gottgörelse . De återstående fartygen används för repatriering av de japanska soldaterna från utlandet och även för minröjning i området kring Japan. Den minröjning flottan småningom överfördes till det nybildade sjösäkerhetsbyrån , som bidrog till att upprätthålla de resurser och expertis för marinen . Japans 1947 konstitutionen utarbetades efter ingående av krig, Artikel 9 anger att " det japanska folket för alltid avstå från krig som en suverän rätt att nationen och hot om eller bruk av våld som ett sätt att lösa internationella tvister . " Den gängse uppfattning i Japan är som artikeln möjliggör militära styrkor skall hållas inom ramen för självförsvar. På grund av Kalla kriget tryck, var USA också glad för Japan att ge delar av sitt eget försvar , snarare än att ha det helt förlita sig på amerikanska styrkorna . År 1952 var Coastal Safety Force bildas inom sjösäkerhetsbyrån , som omfattar de minröjning flottan och andra militära fartyg, huvudsakligen jagare , som ges av Förenta staterna. År 1954 var Coastal Safety Force åtskilda, och JMSDF formellt skapades som den marina grenen av Japanska Self- Defense Force ( JSDF ), efter passagen av 1954 Självförsvarsstyrkorna Law. Det första fartyg i JMSDF var tidigare US Navy jagare , över till japansk kontroll 1954. År 1956 fick JMSDF sin första inhemskt producerade jagare sedan andra världskriget , den Harukaze . På grund av det kalla kriget hot som Sovjetiska marinenär betydande och kraftfull ubåtsflottan var JMSDF till uppgift att en anti- ubåt roll. EFTER DET KALLA KRIGET: Efter slutet på det kalla krigets slut har den roll som JMSDF förändrats kraftigt . Börjar med ett uppdrag att Kambodja 1993, har det varit aktiv i ett antal FN-ledda fredsbevarande operationer i hela Asien. Under 1993 beställde den sitt första Aegis jagare , de DD173 Kongo. Det har också varit aktiv i gemensamma militära övningar med andra länder, såsom USA. Den JMSDF har skickat ett antal av sina jagare på ett roterande schema till Indiska oceanen i en eskort roll för allierade fartyg som en del av den USA -ledda Operation Enduring Freedom. Efter en ökning av spänningarna med Nordkorea efter 1993 test av Nodong -1 missil och 1998 test av Taepodong -1 missil över norra Japan har JMSDF ökat sin roll i luftförsvaret. Ett skepp -baserad anti- ballistiska missiler system framgångsrikt test- sparken den 18 december 2007 och har installerats på Japans Aegis - klass jagare . The JMSDF tillsammans med Japanska Kustbevakningen har också varit aktivt för att förebygga nordkoreanska infiltratörer från att nå JCG engagerande och sjunkande en nordkoreansk spyship 2001. KAPACITET OCH DEN SENASTE UTVECKLINGEN: Japan har den 7: e största Exklusiva ekonomiska zon (EEZ ) i världen ,8 och JMSDF ansvarar för att skydda detta stora område. Som en ö-nation , beroende om maritim handel för huvuddelen av sina resurser , inklusive mat och råvaror, sjöfart är en mycket viktig aspekt av den japanska försvarspolitik. The JMSDF är känd särskilt för sin anti- ubåt och minröjning förmåga. Defense planerare tror den mest effektiva metoden för att bekämpa ubåtar innebär att mobilisera alla tillgängliga vapen, inklusive yta stridande , ubåtar , flygplan och helikoptrar . Historiskt AsDF har åberopats för att ge luft täcka till sjöss, en roll som är underordnad AsDF : s främsta uppdrag luftförsvaret i hemmet öarna. Utökad patrullering över farleder ligger utanför AsDF nuvarande kapacitet. JDS Kongo ( DDG -173) med Aegis Combat SystemFlottans kapacitet att ge fartyg baserade anti-air skydd begränsas av frånvaron av hangarfartyg , även om dess Aegis -utrustad jagare ger en formidabel kapacitet på anti- krigföring. Flottan är också brist på gång påfyllning fartyg och allmänt brist på alla områden av logistiskt stöd. Dessa brister äventyrar allvarligt möjligheterna för MSDF att fullgöra sitt uppdrag och arbetar oberoende av United States Air Force och USA sjunde flottan. Men dessa funktioner är kraft opinionsbildare , så kraft projektion av Japans betydande jagare och fregatten kraft långt hemifrån vatten, och skaffa dem är omtvistat överväger Japans "passiv" försvarspolitik. I augusti 2003 var en ny " helikopter jagaren " klass beställt, Hyuga klass helikopter jagare. Storleken och funktionerna på fartyg, inklusive full längd cockpit, kommer att resultera i att det klassificeras som antingen en amfibieattack fartyg eller helikopter bärare av Lloyd's Register, Liknande HMSOcean( L12 ). Det har varit mycket omdiskuterat om en bärare av något slag skulle vara tekniskt förbjudet enligt Artikel 9 i den japanska konstitutionen, som bärare i allmänhet anses offensiva vapen . I en April 1988 Diet budgetsammanträdet, sade då Defense Agency chef Tsutomu Kawara att " The Self -Defense Forces är inte tillåtet att inneha interkontinentala ballistiska robotar ( interkontinentala ballistiska missiler ) , strategiska bombplan , eller attackera hangarfartyg . "behövs Fram till 1970-talet i den amerikanska flottan , hade stora flattops har klassificerats som " bärare attack flygplan "och små flattops som "anti- ubåt hangarfartyg . " Eftersom helikoptern transportföretag har liten ekologisk attack förmåga och främst uppfylla roller inklusive logistik och transport, fortsätter regeringen att hävda att förbudet inte omfattar det nya fartyget . I november 2009 MSDF aviserat planer på en ännu större " helikopter transportör " även om detta ännu inte har godkänts av den japanska regeringen .910 Den JMSDF s ubåtsflottan består av en av de mest tekniskt avancerade och som kan dieselelektrisk krafter i världen . Detta beror på noggrann försvarsplanering där båtar är rutinmässigt pensionerade i förtid och ersätts av allt mer avancerade modeller . 11 År 2010 meddelades att den japanska ubåtsflottan skulle öka för första gången på 36 år.1 INTERNATIONELL VERKSAMHET: Mission i Indiska oceanen Jagare och skeppsbyggnad stöd av Japan Maritime Self- Defense Force sändes till Indiska oceanen 2001 till 2008 för att delta i OEF - MIO ( Operation Enduring Freedom - sjöfart förbud Operation ).12 Deras uppdrag är att förhindra att marina transport av illegala vapen och ammunition, och de läkemedel som finansierar terrorism. Sedan 2004 har JMSDF som fartyg av utländska styrkor med bränsle för fartyg och fartygsbaserade helikoptrar samt färskvatten . Detta var tredje gången japanska militära fartyg sänts utomlands sedan andra världskriget , efter utbyggnad av en minröjning enheter under Koreakriget och kriget i Persiska viken . Lagen gör det möjligt för uppdraget löpte ut den 2 november 2007, och verksamheten var tillfälligt in på grund av ett veto av en ny proposition om bemyndigande för uppdraget av oppositionen kontrollerade övre kammare i det japanska parlamentet . En ny lag antogs därefter när den nedre kammaren upphävde veto , och uppdraget återupptogs . I januari 2010 beordrade försvarsministern den japanska flottan att återvända från Indiska oceanen , som uppfyller en regering löfte om att avsluta den åtta år tankning uppdrag. Premiärminister Yukio Hatoyama vägrat att förnya lagstiftningen om bemyndigande för uppdraget, ignorerar begäran från den amerikanska regeringen för att fortsätta 13. Uppdrag i Somalia I maj 2010 meddelade Japan sin avsikt att bygga en permanent flottbas i Djibouti, från vilken den kommer att genomföra insatser för att skydda japanska fartyg från somaliska pirater.14 Militära övningar, utbyten The JMSDF och Amerikanska marinen ofta genomför gemensamma övningar och " US Navy tjänstemän har hävdat att de har en närmare dagliga kontakter med MSDF än någon annan flottan i världen " .15 The JMSDF deltar i RIMPACDen årliga multinationella militär övning nära Hawaii som har värd av den amerikanska flottan sedan 1980. The JMSDF skickas ett fartyg till den ryska Vladivostok hamn i juli 1996 för att delta i Ryska flottan's 300-årsjubileum marina granskning. Vradimir Vinogradov kom med fartyg till Tokyo hamnen i juni 1997. The JMSDF har också genomfört gemensamma militära övningar med Indiska flottan. RIMPAC: Japan Maritime Self- Defense Force deltar i RIMPAC efter 1980 . Pacific Shield (PSI) : De Japan Maritime Self- Defense Force deltog i Stilla Shield efter 2004 , och år 2007 värd för Japan Maritime Self- Defense Force övningen. Pacific Räckvidd: The Japan Maritime Self- Defense Force har deltagit i halvårsrapporten ubåt räddning motion sedan 2000. Under 2002 arrangerade Japan Maritime Self- Defense Force övningen. Navy Navy Talks : The Japan Maritime Self- Defense Force har regelbundna marin konferenser med sina motparter i Indonesien, Malaysia, Storbritannien och Förenta staterna. AEGIS Ballistic Missile Defense FTM : The Japan Maritime Self- Defense Force har deltagit i FTM efter FTM -10. Japan Maritime Self- Defense Force utföras JFTM -1 i december 2007. RANKNINGEN AV JAPAN MARITIME SELF-DEFENSE FORCE: Följande information officeren leden av JMSDF , visar den japanska rang , den engelska översättningen och Natos motsvarande. Underofficerare Admiral KaptenJapanska Rank ( på japanska) Japanska Rank ( på engelska) Nato -koden 幕僚 長たる 海 将(Bakuryō -cho Taru Kaishō) Admiral AV -9 海 将(Kaishō) Viceamiralen AV -8 海 将 补(Kaishō -ho) Konteramiral AV -7 1等 海佐(ITTO Kaisa) Kapten AV -5 2等 海佐(Nito Kaisa) Commander AV -4 3等 海佐(Santo Kaisa) Örlogskapten AV -3 1等 海 尉(ITTO Kaii) Löjtnant AV -2 2等 海 尉(Nito Kaii) Löjtnant Junior Grade AV -1 3等 海 尉(Santo Kaii) Ensign AV -1 Warrant officerare 准 海 尉(Juni Kaii) Warrant Officer ELLER -9 Underofficerare 海 曹 长(Kaiso -cho) FANJUNKARE ELLER -8 1等 海 曹(ITTO Kaiso) Petty Officer 1st Class ELLER -7 2等 海 曹(Nito Kaiso) Petty Officer 2 klass ELLER -6 3等 海 曹(Santo Kaiso) Petty Officer 3: e klass ELLER -5 Tog värvning 海士 长(Kaishi -cho) Ledande Seaman ELLER -4 1等 海士(ITTO Kaishi) Seaman ELLER -3 2等 海士(Nito Kaishi) Seaman Apprentice ELLER -2 3等 海士(Santo Kaishi) Seaman Rekrytera ELLER -1 ORGANISATION: The JMSDF är under befäl av chefen för Maritime personal . Dess struktur består av Maritime personal kansli, Self Defense Fleet, fem regionala distrikt kommandon, luften -utbildning skvadron och olika stödenheter , såsom sjukhus och skolor. Maritime Personal kontor, som ligger i Tokyo, tjänar stabschef i befallande och övervakar kraft . Self- Defense Fleet , med huvudkontor i Yokosuka, består av JMSDF militära sjöfarten. Den består av fyra Escort Flotillas (baserat på Yokosuka, Sasebo, Maizuru och Kure), med huvudkontor Fleet Air Force vid Atsugi, Två Submarine Flotillas baserad på Kure och Yokosuka , två minröjning Flotillas baserad på Kure och Yokosuka och flottan Training Command på Yokosuka .16 The JMSDF planerar att omorganisera respektive Escort Flotillas i en DDH grupp och DDG grupp , vilket ger snabbare utomlands distributioner. JMSDF stabschef / Maritime Personal Office Self Defense Fleet (Mobile Flotilla ) Fleet Escort Force Escort Flotilla 1 ( Yokosuka ) Escort Squadron 1 ( DDG , DDH , DDx2 ) Escort Squadron 5 ( DDG , DDx3 ) Escort Flotilla 2 ( Sasebo ) Escort Squadron 2 ( DDG , DDH , DDx2 ) Escort Squadron 6 ( DDG , DDx3 ) Escort Flotilla 3 ( Maizuru ) Escort Squadron 3 ( DDG , DDH , DDx2 ) Escort Squadron 7 ( DDG , DDx3 ) Escort Flotilla 4 ( Kure ) Escort Squadron 4 ( DDG , DDH , DDx2 ) Escort Squadron 8 ( DDG , DDx3 ) Fleet Training Command 1. påfyllning Squadron 1. Transport Squadron Fleet Air Force Fleet Air Wing 1 (P- 3C UH- 60J) Fleet Air Wing 2 ( P- 3C UH- 60J ) Fleet Air Wing 4 ( P- 3C UH- 60J ) Fleet Air Wing 5 ( P- 3C UH- 60J ) Fleet Air Wing 21 (SH- 60J / K) Fleet Air Wing 22 ( SH- 60J ) Fleet Air Wing 31 (USA- 1A US -2 EP-3 OP- 3C UPP -3D LC -90 U- 36A) Fleet Squadron 51 ( P- 3C UP- 3C / D OP -3 SH- 60J / K OH- 6DA ) Fleet Squadron 61 (YS-11M/MA LC -90) Fleet Squadron 111 (MH- 53E MCH -101 CH -101) Fleet Submarine Force Ubåtsflottiljen 1 Submarine Squadron 1 Submarine Squadron 3 Submarine Squadron 5 Ubåtsflottiljen 2 Submarine Squadron 2 Submarine Squadron 4 Submarine Training Command Mine Warfare Force Fleet Research & Development Command Fleet Intelligence Kommando Oceanografiska Kommando Air Training Command Shimofusa Air Training Group (P- 3C YS- 11TA UH- 60J ) Tokushima Air Training Group (TC -90 UC -90 UH- 60J ) Ozuki Air Training Group (T -5 UH- 60J ) Maritime Material Command Ship förråd Air Supply Depot Utbildning Squadron Kommunikation Kommando Kriminalpolisen Kommando JMSDF stabscollege Maritime Officer Candidate School 1. Service School 2. Service School 3. Service School 4. Service School Yokosuka DistrictForce Kure District Force Sasebo District Force Maizuru District Force Ominato District Force JMSDF District Forcesredigera Escort Forces Varje Escort kraft bildas som en 8-8 flotta av 8 jagare och 8 ombord helikoptrar , en ändring av den gamla japanska flottan flottan layouter av 8 slagskepp och 8 kryssare . Varje kraft består av en helikopter Destroyer ( DDH ) agerar som ett kommando skepp , två guidade robotar jagare ( DDG ) och 5 standard eller ASW jagare (DD ). Första Escort Force - Yokosuka Andra Escort Force - Sasebo Tredje Escort Force - Maizuru Fjärde Escort Force - Kure redigera District Forces Fem distrikt enheter handla i samförstånd med flottan för att skydda vattnen i deras jurisdiktioner och ger landbaserat stöd . Varje distrikt är hem för ett stort JMSDF bas och dess stödtrupper och personal. Dessutom är varje distrikt hem en till två regionala eskort skvadroner , som består av två till tre jagare eller jagare ledsagare (DE) . Jagarna tenderar att vara av äldre klasser, främst före detta eskort kraft fartyg. Jagaren ledsagare, å andra sidan , tenderar att vara specialbyggda fartyg . Varje stadsdel har också ett antal minröjning fartyg. redigera Fleet Air Force Fleet Air Force har till uppgift att patrullera , ASW och räddningsinsatser . Den består främst av 7 luftfarten grupper. Framträdande baser bibehålls på Kanoya, Hachinohe, Atsugi, Naha, Tateyama, Oomura och Iwakuni. Fleet Air Force är uppbyggd främst med patrullerande flygplan som Lockheed P -3 Orion, Räddning flygplan som USA- 1A och helikoptrar som SH- 60J. I JMSDF , helikoptrar är utplacerade i varje eskortera kraft är faktiskt medlemmar i Fleet flygflottiljer baserad på land. redigera Special Forces Specialförband består av följande : SBU (Special Boarding Unit) MIT (Maritime Avlyssning Team) REKRYTERING OCH UTBILDNING: JMSDF rekryterar får tre månaders grundläggande utbildning följt av kurser i patrull, eldledning , mina svepande , drift konvoj och sjötransporter. Flight studenter, alla gymnasieskolan akademiker anger en tvåårig kurs . Officer kandidat skolor erbjuder sex månader kurser till kvalificerad värvade personal och de som har avslutat flygskola . Akademiker i fyra år universitet, den fyraåriga National Defense AcademyOch särskilt framstående värvat personal genomgå en ettårig officer kurs vid Officer Candidate School på Etajima ( platsen för det forna kejserliga Naval Academy ). The JMSDF driver även ett utbildningscenter i Tokyo för ledande befattningshavare . Den stora volymen av kustnära yrkesfiske och sjöfart runt Japan gränser i drift hav utbildning, särskilt i de relativt grunda vatten som krävs för minläggning , mina svepande och ubåt räddning praxis. Utbildningsdagar är planerade runt slack fiskeperioder vinter och sommar - och står för cirka tio dagar under året. The JMSDF upprätthåller två oceangående utbildning fartyg och genomfört årliga långväga on-the- job training för akademiker i den ettåriga Officer Candidate School . KULTUR: Japans Ground Self- Defense Force skapades av den amerikanska armén och tappade sin förening med den japanska armén . Har dock JMSDF betonat historia och traditioner kejserliga japanska flottan , med samma krigiska sånger , militära flaggor , skyltar och tekniska termer som den kejserliga japanska flottan . Till exempel är den officiella flagga JMSDF samma som användes av det kejserliga japanska flottan , och traditionen att äta curry varje fredag sitt ursprung i den kejserliga japanska flottan . redigera Fem Reflektioner 1.Har du inte gått emot uppriktighet 2.Har du kände inte skämmas för dina ord och gärningar 3.Har du saknat inte vigör 4.Har du utövade alla tänkbara ansträngningar 5.Har du inte bli lat The JMSDF använder Fem Reflektioner (Gosei) för självreflektion i det dagliga livet , som ursprungligen utvecklats av viceamiral Hajime Matsushita ( chef för kejserliga japanska flottan , Naval Academy ). Varje kväll kadetter förväntas meditera med hjälp av fem reflektioner. Detta har översatts till engelska och har diskuterats vid United States Naval Academy också. JAPAN MARITIME SELF-DEFENSE FORCE FLOTTA: The JMSDF har en officiell styrka på 46.000 personal (fn ca 45.800 anställda ) , drift ca 110 stora örlogsfartyg, inklusive 18 ubåtar, 47 jagare och fregatter , 29 min fartyg krigföring , 9 patrullbåt och 9 amfibiska fartyg ( total förskjutning av ca. 432.000 ton). redigera Flygplan P- 3CFlygplan Ursprung Typ Versioner I tjänst17 Anteckningar AgustaWestland AW101 Italien -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Storbritannien Minröjning helikopter -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Transporthelikopter MCH -101 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CH -101 218 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 11 fler på beställning . Byte av MH- 53E och S- 61A . Första MCH -101 byggdes av AgustaWestland och resten är byggt av Kawasaki.19 Beechcraft King Air USA Tränare -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Liaison -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Flygfotografering TC -90 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- LC -90 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- UC -90 31 Fuji T -5 Japan Tränare T -5 35 Learjet 35 USA Utility flygplan U- 36A 4 Lockheed P -3 Orion USA Maritime patrull -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ELINT -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rekognosering -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Utrustning test -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ELINT tränare P- 3C -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- EP -3C -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OP- 3C -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- UP- 3C -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- UPP -3D 80 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 5 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3 Byggd av Kawasaki MD Helicopters MD 500 Japan Tränare helikopter OH- 6D -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OH- 6J 5 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4 Byggd av Kawasaki NAMC YS -11 Japan Utility transport YS- 11T 10 ShinMaywa US-1 Japan Rescue flygbåt USA- 1A 4 ShinMaywa US -2 Japan Rescue flygbåt US -2 3 Mitsubishi SH -60 USA -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Japan Naval helikopter SH- 60J -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SH- 60K 103 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 28 Byggd av Mitsubishi UH-60 Black Hawk USA Räddningshelikopter UH- 60J 19 Byggd av Mitsubishi CH- 53E Super Stallion USA Minröjning helikopter MH- 53E 10 redigera Framtida flygplan Flygplan Ursprung Typ Versioner Antal tillverkade Anteckningar Kawasaki P-1 Japan Maritime patrull XP -1 2 Sätts i trafik under 2010. Det är tänkt att ersätta P- 3C Orion patrull flygplan som redan är i bruk . Eurocopter EC 135 Europeiska unionen Tränare helikopter TH -135 1 1 mer på beställning. 13 fler planeras.20